Dance in the Vampire Bund
Dance in the Vampire Bund (Japanese: ダンス イン ザ ヴァンパイアバンド Hepburn: Dansu in za Vanpaia Bando) is a supernatural drama manga series written and illustrated by Nozomu Tamaki. A 12-episode anime television series, produced by Shaft, was aired in 2010. Anime "Teen Wolf" (Season 1, Episode 3) Nanami is kidnapped and bitten by a horde of vampires, the vampires must obey all the orders of the vampires who bited them. Also they can't disobey the orders of the 4 royalty vampires. "From Dusk till Dawn" (Season 1, Episode 6) The students are escaping of the vampires, but the vampires use Nanami who recently turned into a vampire, to trick the students and lets them pass, and they bite all the students. "Near Dark" (Season 1, Episode 8) After Nanami is free from the control of the vampire who bited her, she is bited again by a Vampire named Hysterica and now she must obey all the orders from Hysterica. "Lost Boy" (Season 1, Episode 9) Mina bites Nanami in order to free her from Hysterica's control and now Nanami must obey Mina and becomes one of her maids. Manga Chapter 38-53 A traitor in the bunds has now been spreading a nanorobot in the blood of the vampires call the "pied piper", the pied piper cancels the property of the vampires of obey the Queen, and now they obey only the instructions that are instructed in the Pied Piper, one of Mina's maids has the Pied Piper in her blood and poisons Mina, after that she tries to make the bund explodes, Nanami tries to stop her, but ended affected by the pied piper. Now Nanami tries to destroy the bund, Mina orders Yuzuru(Nanami's boyfriend) to kill her in order to save the lives of millions of vampires in the bund, Yuzuru doesn't want to kill Nanami but by the blood of the vampires he must obey and he kills Nanami. Now free of the control of Mina by killing Nanami(The vampire who bite him), Yuzuru decides to betray Mina for making him kill Nanami. In that moment a clone of Mina appears and kidnaps the real Mina. Chapter 67 Rozenman nows have Mina in his hands thanks to the fake Mina who kidnapped her, Yuzuru now is working with Rozenman(Although he was not bited by him, he is acting in his own will because he hates Mina). Nelly, Nella and Nero(Mina's most trusted maids) after discovering that Mina was with Rozenman they decided that they can't save Mina from him, so they wanted to still serve her, so they let themselves be bitten by Rozenman in order to still serving Mina, but after be bitten they can't show emotions or feel something for Mina, they can only obey Rozenman. Chapter 68 After Akira infiltrates in Rozenman's home in order to rescue Mina, is revelead that Nanami is alive, because someone "not named" saves her and gives her a new version of the "pied piper" that is removable, She founds the maids and gives them the new "pied piper" and samples of blood of Mina, in this way she will be mind controlled by Rozenman but thanks to the Pied Piper, every midnight they will put in themselves the blood of Mina in order to still be the servants of Mina, and this way the guards will be so confident that they can prepare all to escape. Chapter 79-82 All the vampires in the bund now are controlled by the "pied piper" and the final order is go outside at the sun and kill themselves, so in order to evitate that, Mina and Akira must find the person behind the "Pied Piper" to free all the vampires. Chapter 11-15 (Scarlet Order) Mina's clone has returned now named Katie Maurice, after the true Mina has become a normal human after being exposed to an ancestral vampire item, now Katie has the power to mind control all the vampires, even Mina's maids are controlled. The only persons who weren't affected where Yuki(Because she is a human), Akira(Because he is a werewolf) and Min Mei a vampire who was bited by another of the Royal Vampires, but she serves Mina in her own will. When Katie is about to kill Mina, Vera(Mina's guardian) is unfrozen and saves Mina, Katie tries to take control of Vera, but after Vera in the first series doubted of who was the true Mina and served Katie instead of Mina(Betraying her) the guilt in Vera's heart make her froze herself and only wake up when Mina is in danger, now Vera can resist even the Queen's control thanks to her will of never betray Mina again. After the defeat of Katie, she reveals the reason why she came in the first place, all was a trap to make Mina fall in control of the first vampire(who is also her father) in order to still creating more Queens of Vampires, Mina's Mother(Who is also her sister) sacrificed herself in order to protect Mina, but now is too late, Mina is already hypnotized by the first vampire and she is coming to him, but Akira saves Mina before is too late and both of them fight with the first vampire, in order to stop the cycle and Mina can be the bride of Akira, during brief moments, Mina is possessed by her mother in order to give her information about their origins. Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Empty Eyes Category:Vampire Category:Mind Control Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Brainwashing Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps